1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to voltage identification (VID), and more particularly to a VID signal control device and an electronic device employing the VID signal control device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Voltage regulation units (e.g., voltage regulators) of electronic devices, such as computers, are typically used to regulate and provide voltages for CPUs of the electronic devices. In practical use, the CPU directly transmits corresponding parallel VID signals to the voltage regulation unit, and the voltage regulation unit is then activated and provides voltage for the CPU.
However, the output voltages from the voltage regulation unit may be unstable and unsafe, which may damage the CPU. Moreover, most CPUs only use and transmit serial VID signals to the voltage regulation unit to set and regulate the output voltage.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.